One Shot: Por Siempre suya
by Yexsii Granado
Summary: —Eres mía, Isabella… mía y no quiero que seas de nadie más. —No lo seré. —¿Me lo prometes? —Hoy, mañana y siempre, Edward. —Besé sus labios haciéndole saber que ya no huiría, le abriría mi corazón; porque aunque hubiese tenido mi cuerpo, hoy me entregaba completamente a él.


***Nombre del grupo o página al que perteneces:** Kristεn Sтєωαrt Ü

***Link del perfil del contest:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) com / u / 4587923 / La-Batalla-de-los-OS

***Nombre del OS:** "Por Siempre Suya"

***Autor/es:** Yexsi Granado

***Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias._

***Pareja:** Edward & Isabella

***Número de palabras:** 3405

* * *

*Advertencia: _Está clasificada con "rated M". Contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario explícitos._

**Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

* * *

**"Por Siempre Suya"**

La vida puede resultar muy diferente a lo que tenías planeado, a veces el destino solo tiene algo para ti, y pase lo que pase él cumplirá su cometido. Pero… ¿qué sucede si las cosas que el destino ha preparado para nosotros no es lo que _queremos_? ¿Y si es lo que _necesitamos_?

Yo creí que sería feliz con Alec, pensaba que hace unos dos meses estaría casándome con él, dando el _sí_ en el altar… pero no fue así. Las cosas nunca resultaron como las había planee, sin embargo, debo decir que fueron mucho mejor.

Es realmente increíble lo que puede llegar a ser la vida. Ver en hechos que en realidad las casualidades no existen, que todo pasa por una razón…

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó mientras yo observaba su sonrisa ladina, esa que posee desde el primer día que lo vi, o al menos el que recuerdo haberlo visto.

Lo amo… amo cada segundo que estoy a su lado y odio cada uno que no.

Me parece sorprendente cómo todo esto empezó hace tantos años atrás y yo al principio ni lo recordaba, pero el destino estaba marcado.

_Yo le pertenecía a él, y él a mí. _

_Hoy, mañana y siempre… por siempre._

Antes que él llegara, dudaba que el amor verdadero existiera, que hallara a esa persona que me complementara, porque algo faltaba en mí y no lo supe hasta que Edward apareció.

**Flash Black**

—Bella, tenemos que irnos ya.

—Ya voy, Alice, dame un segundo. —Terminé de arreglar mi vestido, de color azul eléctrico ajustado que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y sin tirantes.

Miré mi cuerpo por tercera vez en el espejo, y la verdad que me encontraba muy sexy. Mi trasero es redondito, pero el pobre creo que quedó pasmado, todo lo contrario a mis senos que son grandes, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera cada vez que salgo a la calle. Tomé mi monedero dando otro vistazo a mi retaguardia, éste vestido ¡sí que me favorecía!

.

.

Ésta noche festejábamos que Jasper oficialmente era un abogado, un logro sorprendente ya que realizó una carrera de cinco años en cuatro, graduándose con honores. Era un _cerebrito _(y el novio de mi mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento, Alice Brandon). Llegamos a la fiesta que se realizaba en la casa de la tía de Jazz, y me sorprendió que fuera tan cerca de donde vivía antes con Renée y no solo eso, también era la misma casa que cuando pasaba escuchaba que un chico me llamaba, lo cual era extraño por el hecho de que no conocía a nadie que viva allí y cuando volteaba para ver no había nadie.

Jazz solo invitó a familiares y unos pocos amigos, como Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Jessica y James, a quienes conozco desde la infancia. Recuerdo el reencuentro que tuvimos hace un mes en un pub de Seattle. James se empeñó en hacernos probar tequila (mi primera vez), y todos empezamos a beber de más, así que terminamos jugando "_la botella"_ como niños de secundaria en la casa de James. Reímos, y entre retos, besos iban y venían. Una locura total, pero disfruté como nunca.

Nos saludamos, felicitamos a Jasper y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas en el gran patio. Conversamos un rato hasta que la música comenzó a apoderarse de mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? amo bailar. Tomé la mano de James y caminamos hasta donde se encontraba una pista improvisada, lo único que la dividía del patio era una enorme puerta de vidrio corrediza.

Bailamos dos canciones movidas hasta que algo llamó mi atención, o debería decir _alguien_. Un chico alto, con una jodida sonrisa moja-bragas que no dejaba de mirarme. Su cabello estaba un poco largo, normalmente no me gustan los hombres con el cabello así, pero él… se veía realmente sexy y me tenía nerviosa.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me observaba tanto?

—Bells, ¿seguimos? —James me miraba extraño.

_Idiota, claro, si te quedaste tan embobada con ese hombre._

Estúpida voz… Sí, tengo una vocecita, diría que es una puta conciencia como la que tenía Pinocho, solo que la mía no es un grillo, y puede ser bien fastidiosa cuando se lo propone.

—Mejor descansamos. —Mi amigo asintió y tomé su mano para dirigirlo nuevamente hacia nuestra mesa.

—¿Sabes que ese chico te conoce? —preguntó mientras caminábamos.

—¿Cuál?

—El de camisa blanca, cuando llegaste escuché que decía tu nombre. ¿Lo conoces? —negué confundida. Si lo hubiese visto antes nunca lo hubiera olvidado, esa bendita sonrisa no se borraría nunca de mi mente… ¿o sí?

Los chicos hablaban muy animados sobre un próximo encuentro… la playa. Dios… eso sería un desastre. Si la vez que fuimos a un pub por poco terminamos haciendo una orgía, bueno… no exactamente, pero todos andábamos bien _calentones_ y los retos que poníamos no ayudaban, mucho menos a mí que tenía ya casi un año de abstinencia. Sí, un año y cinco meses de soltera.

Comencé a recordar, y la herida en mi pecho que dolía empezó a abrirse.

_No empieces con tus estupideces, no merecías eso. _

Ésta vez esa vocecita no era tan fastidiosa, tenía razón. No valía la pena estar lamentándome por _él_, no más.

Mis amigos comenzaron a tomarse fotos. Brindamos por los próximos en graduarnos y felicitamos nuevamente a Jasper por su gran logro. Habló un rato de cómo había sido eso posible y que nunca se tomó vacaciones, lo cual era de admirar. Estudió demasiado y con mucha dedicación, por eso ahora con 21 años era un abogado.

Jazz se fue un momento a saludar a sus familiares que llegaban. Comencé a buscar con la vista a aquel chico, tenía que verlo de nuevo… y allí estaba, bailando animadamente con una hermosa rubia. Dios y ¡qué bien se movía! Eso era importante… que bailara así significaba que era un bendito dios del sexo, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Sus ojos se encontraron una que otra vez con los míos, pero decidí no prestarle más atención. Ésta noche era para disfrutar con mis amigos, no estaba en condiciones para pensar en alguien de esa manera, ni siquiera por diversión.

Emmett tomó el control de la conversación en la mesa, sus chistes y locas ocurrencias eran realmente entretenidos. A simple vista cualquiera creería que era serio, _bravucón_ y hasta intimidante, pero bastaba con que abriera su _bocota_ para que todos esos pensamientos huyeran de la cabeza de cualquiera. Él era sin dudar un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Vi como Jasper se acercaba conversando animadamente con alguien… era él.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi primo… Edward Masen.

Su mirada inmediatamente se encontró con la mía y la apartó solo unos pocos segundos mientras saludaba amablemente a los demás tomando sus manos, y entonces llegó a mí. Juro que sentí una corriente extraña recorrer mi brazo en cuanto me tocó, alcé mi rostro para verlo y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa. Algo de él me parecía conocido, lo había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde.

Los minutos pasaron mientras James me sacaba a bailar, reíamos y bromeábamos. La vista de los hombres jóvenes y algunos mayores estaba sobre mí, incluyendo la de Edward, sin embargo no dejaba a aquella rubia. La muy idiota me daba miradas asesinas ¿Qué le sucedía?

_Genial, ahora te ganaste una enemiga. Sigue así._

Estúpida voz… Rodé los ojos mentalmente y me aseguré de no verlo más, centrándome en James.

—Estoy cansado, vamos a tomar algo, Bells. —Asentí para irme tras él, pero unas manos me detuvieron tomándome suavemente del brazo.

—Baila conmigo. —Volteé para ver a Edward y mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. Mi cuerpo lo reconocía, mi mente de alguna manera sabía quién era…

Asentí y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Lo hacía muy bien. Seguían pasando las canciones y nosotros no parábamos. Mi cuerpo se negaba a apartarse de él, y de alguna manera sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo, cada vez que se tomaba unos minutos para beber de su cerveza, me tomaba de la cintura para que no me alejara.

_La hora loca_ llegó y todos hicieron un círculo para adentrarse a bailar en parejas. Edward agarró mi mano jalándome al centro, Jessica animaba en el micrófono para que todos aplaudieran mientras yo movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música.

Las horas pasaron y unas cuantas cervezas ya nos tenían animados. Era hora del karaoke y Alice comenzó a pedir canciones al DJ, las típicas románticas, pero que todos nos sabíamos. Edward me tomó de la cadera sujetándome mientras se ubicaba tras de mí.

Todos cantábamos a pulmón y la familia de Jasper reía a nuestro alrededor mientras los chicos, Edward y yo teníamos el micrófono.

Eran las 3:00am y estaba agotada, me senté en el mueble grande que estaba ubicado en la sala, un poco apartado de donde se encontraban todos. Recosté mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos, pero los abrí inmediatamente cuando escuché que me preguntaban:

—Entonces… ¿todavía no me recuerdas? —dijo esto mientras ese par de esmeraldas me miraban.

—En realidad no, ¿debería recordarte?

—Eso está muy mal, resultando que fui el primero en besar esos labios. —¿Cómo?—. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas, Bells?

Su voz sonó un poco triste. Negué, sí lo recordaba, bueno… no exactamente, sé que lo conozco, pero no de ahora. Edward suspiró y se recostó en el mueble al igual a como estaba yo antes.

»Tú fuiste mi primera novia, Isabella —dijo con ternura—. Recuerdo como lloré el día que tus padres te sacaron de la escuela, te fuiste sin despedirte y yo simplemente no me veía sin ti.

Lo recordaba… un niño que siempre estaba conmigo tomando mi mano, esperándome en la entrada, sin embargo, su rostro era algo confuso.

—Entonces, ¿tú y yo estudiamos juntos?

—Sí, éramos inseparables. —Su risa era realmente hermosa, podría escucharla siempre y nunca me cansaría de ella.

—¿Vives aquí? —Me acomodé quedando frente a él.

—Toda mi vida. Siempre te veo pasar por aquí. —Entonces algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza.

—¿Con que siempre fuiste tú? —Comenzó a reír. Él sabía exactamente de lo que yo hablaba—. Venga, ¿sabes cuántas veces volteé y miré preguntándome quién me llamaba?

Su sonrisa era amplia, toda la noche pude sentir una especie de calma y paz estando a su lado, también pude percibir cómo mi corazón se aceleraba con cada toque de sus manos en mi piel, cada caricia fortuita me hacía estremecer.

Me recosté de nuevo en el mueble y cerré mis ojos. De pronto noté su presencia, muy cerca de mí… podía jurar que si solo me acercaba un poco, sus labios y los míos se unirían. Lo deseaba, quería besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento y sabía que él también anhelaba lo mismo… pero no podía.

_Eres una cobarde._

Su fresco aliento tenía un leve olor a alcohol, cigarro y ligado con su colonia, era el jodido aroma más perfecto del mundo.

—No te besaré así, Isabella. Quiero que cuando lo haga no sea robado. Pretendo que cuando te bese, tú también lo desees—susurró a unos centímetros de mi boca.

Tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para no decirle que me besara y no lanzarme encima de él. Edward suspiró sonoramente. No quería abrir los ojos. Tal vez él pensaba que no quería besarlo, tal vez creía que no lo deseaba, lo cual no era verdad. Él me hacía sentir diferente… de una manera muy extraña, sentía que de alguna forma y por más loco que pareciera, yo le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo….

**Fin Flash Black**

No estaba equivocada, yo le pertenecía a él. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de mi cuerpo haciendo acelerar mi respiración mientras me sonreía… Me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso e importante en su vida y eso me asustaba a veces, le había dicho que lo amaba en el mismo momento en que él lo hizo, hace ya un mes de eso y dos meses de que el destino nos unió. Podía parecer demasiado apresurado, pero para mí era perfecto, lo sabía y estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Su cuerpo desnudo se acercó a mí, sentía el calor que lo invadía. Éramos hielo y fuego… él era amor, ternura, confianza y entrega, pero yo era todo lo contrario… por más que hasta ahora intentaba bajar los muros que había construido alrededor de mi corazón, realmente no lo he logrado y a él le dolía, no le gustaba que desconfiara. No puedes evitar desconfiar cuando ya te han hecho tanto daño antes.

Él y yo somos dos personas tan distintas que nos complementamos una a la otra. Solo espero que podamos superar todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino, _juntos_, como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho.

—Te amo, princesa. —Me miró con devoción, sus dulces esmeraldas brillaban. Me besó con tal pasión y entrega que podía jurar que mi corazón se saldría de la emoción—. Ésta noche deseo hacerte el amor, Isabella, quiero que sepas que soy tuyo y tú eres mía.

Era la primera vez que me decía que me pertenecía y yo a él, pero los dos lo sabíamos, siempre lo supimos, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, y besó suavemente despertando cada terminación nerviosa de mí. Me mordió con cuidado haciendo sacar un suave gemido de mis labios. Sus manos recorrían mi cadera mientras él besaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello haciéndome jadear. Apretó mis caderas fuerte acercándome a él, haciéndome sentir su erección en mi vientre, mi respiración se aceleró. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a sentirlo así.

Sus pasos comenzaron a avanzar, me sostuvo fuerte haciéndome acostar sobre la cama. Su cuerpo se acomodó a mi lado y me acercó a él tomándome de la cintura. No sé si eran sus besos, sus labios o esa suave textura y humedad de su boca, pero provocaba no querer separarme jamás. Nunca comprendí qué me cautivaba en sí...supongo que era esa forma de besar tan… suya.

Sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco haciendo un recorrido desde mi cuello; chupó, mordió y besó todo hasta llegar a ese espacio entre mis piernas que se encontraba en llamas.

—Eres hermosa. —Su voz sonaba ronca, mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente cuando sentí que besaba mi intimidad. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas mientras regalaba besos y suaves toques con su lengua en mi centro, haciéndome jadear. Mis manos fueron a su cabello tratando de pararlo, era una sensación increíble que invadía mi cuerpo, sentí cómo un nudo se formaba en mi vientre anticipando el orgasmo, y luego me sentí desfallecer.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la primera que vez que Edward y yo hacíamos el amor, pero podía decirse que las anteriores eran más pasionales, ésta vez había algo diferente, yo me sentía distinta.

Me senté en la cama para besarlo, el salado sabor de mi intimidad no me incomodaba cuando solo podía pensar en el dueño de los hermosos labios que besaba. Lo empujé un poco para que se acostara, me subí a él con agilidad y uní nuevamente nuestros labios. Su miembro hacía una jodida fricción con mi sexo, moví mis caderas haciendo que se rozaran mucho más, que él sintiera lo húmeda que estaba. Sus manos que estaban en mi cadera me empujaban hacia su eje para introducirse en mí, pero no lo dejaría, quería que disfrutara y suplicara por sentirme, era algo que simplemente me encantaba.

—Isabella… —Sus ojos se cerraban y una mueca de excitación se dibujaba en su rostro con cada roce—. Demonios… princesa, estoy tratando de hacer esto lento y con amor, pero si sigues así te follaré duro. —No pude contener la risa ante su respuesta.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a introducirlo en mí, un gruñido salió de su pecho, y un gemido susurrando su nombre salió de mi boca. Sentía como mis labios íntimos y mi interior poco a poco se amoldaban para recibirlo, mi excitación hacía que entrara en mí con menos dificultad, lo cual era genial porque Edward estaba muy bien dotado.

Grité un poco cuando sentí que me había llenado por completo, clavé mis uñas suavemente en su pecho, y cuando mi interior se acostumbró a tal intromisión, comencé a mover mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo sacar gruñidos y gemidos de los labios de mi amante, de mi _todo_. Alternaba mis movimientos buscando su placer, ansiaba satisfacerlo, hacerle saber que yo era suya, no solo en cuerpo, sino que ésta noche le entregaría mi corazón también.

Me acomodé en la cama sosteniendo mi peso con mis rodillas, todavía encima de él y comencé a levantarme para sacar su sexo de mí e introducirlo nuevamente de manera lenta, torturándonos a ambos haciéndonos enloquecer por el deseo de más fricción. Percibía cómo mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que me invadía por completo, y el pecho de Edward vibraba a causa de sus gruñidos cuando apretaba mis paredes alrededor de su miembro.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas acelerando mis movimientos y comencé a moverme con más prisa, me invadía ese deseo de liberación, pero no quería hacerlo sola, deseaba que él se viniera conmigo y sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer. Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo rápidamente, podía sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento, me apreté entorno a él.

—Vamos, Edward… Vamos bebé, vente conmigo —casi logré decirlo, pero sabía que eso lo aceleraba, amaba que le rogara y a mí me encantaba que era así.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, todas las terminaciones nerviosas de él despertaron haciendo que el nudo en mi vientre poco a poco fuera desapareciendo, y lo sentí, sentí cómo Edward me llenaba por dentro haciéndome saber que él también había llegado satisfactoriamente a su liberación.

Caí a su lado, exhausta, cerrando mis ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración, el colchón se hundió de su lado y sus besos llenaron mi rostro.

—¿Sabías que eres la segunda mujer a la que le diré te amo? —Abrí mis ojos mirándolo curiosa. Ok… no me digas que se pondrá en plan de hablar de alguna ex, porque ahí sí que lo mato—. Mi mamá, tú y nuestra hija, ella será la tercera mujer a la cual le diré que la amo.

Y entonces todas las estúpidas dudas, la desconfianza e inseguridad, se esfumaron por completo. Amaba a Edward con todo el corazón y el alma si era posible, sabía que no sería fácil estar juntos por siempre, y que muchas cosas se entrometerían en nuestro camino. Ya habíamos pasado… un intento por parte de Alec queriendo volver después de haberme hecho tanto daño; mensajes de sus conquistas anteriores diciendo que lo extrañaban; celos, desconfianza y peleas, pero aquí estábamos los dos juntos. Él y yo… no importaba nadie más, porque éste es nuestro presente, él es mi presente, e indiferentemente de lo que antes haya sucedido habíamos sabido demostrarnos que nuestro amor no tendría fin. Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir ni hoy ni nunca, y estaba de más decir que él tampoco me abandonaría.

Se apoyó en su hombro para mirarme, su mano recorrió mi cintura, subiendo, haciendo erizar mi piel hasta llegar a mi mentón, alzando mi mirada.

—Eres mía, Isabella… mía y no quiero que seas de nadie más.

—No lo seré.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Hoy, mañana y siempre, Edward. —Besé sus labios haciéndole saber que ya no huiría, le abriría mi corazón; porque aunque hubiese tenido mi cuerpo, hoy me entregaba completamente a él.

Y entonces me di cuenta que nunca fue casualidad, que él siempre fue el primero… aquel niño que tomó mi mano, besó mi mejilla, me cuidó y quiso desde un principio, cuando el dolor no había golpeado mi corazón, cuando la inocencia alumbraba cada día, y las decepciones todavía no existían. Y entendí... comprendí que _él fue el primero, y ahora solo deseaba con toda el alma que sea el último._

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas por leer y darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Me gustaría saber ¿que les pareció Sus comentarios y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas._

_Nos leemos pronto en otra de mis historias. Besos ;)_


End file.
